The Legacy of Rainblack
by This is Storm
Summary: A tribute to a friend: Rainblack is the Healer to OceanClan and a hero.


**I do not own the OC Rainblack. She belongs to an amazing person who I know by Demon. Demon is sadly no longer with us. I wrote this fanfic after getting permission from her best friend/cousin) as a dedication to Demon. **

**This is a wolf warriors fanfic. Instead of cats it has wolves. Since this is a oneshot I will put breaks in to show timeskips. I hope you enjoy it. I persent to you The Legacy of Rainblack:**

**- Storm -**

Shards of moonlight crept in through the cracks of the overgrown vines sheltering the den from wind. A wolf lay in a bed of moss, eyes closed and her left ear twitching. The small rays of moonlight lit up her silky white coat and caused the odd black marking across her back to shimmer. The wolf whimpered in her sleep, her jaw raising to show yellowed fangs - a symbol of her age. The wolf's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position, beads of moss clinging to her pelt. She looked shaken up from the nightmare that had plagued her for nights now.

The wolf was Rainblack. She was named for her crystal blue eyes and strange black marking on her back. She was the healer of a pack of wolves known as OceanClan. Rainblack shakily forced herself to her paws and shook the bedding from her body. She then pushed through the overgrown vines, exiting the healer's cave and entering into the taunting cold of the leafbare night. Her den had at least provided shelter from the icy wind, but Rainblack needed to get out and clear her head. And try to escape the horror of her nightmare that she hoped wasn't a vision from StarClan for her Clan's sake.

Rainblack padded out of camp and into the forest. Mud from a recent storm stuck to the bottom of her pads as she walked, but she ignored the sticky feeling of the brown substance. _Maybe I should visit the Glittering Stone and speak to StarClan. They will know what to do. _She thought to herself as she continued to proceed through the forest. Glittering Stone was the place that the healer as well as the leader of OceanClan went to speak to their ancestors. StarClan was bound to give her answers there.

Rainblack turned, weaving through a group of trees and heading down a steep bank to where the river rain through the forest. There, she followed the running water upstream until she came upon the location that the Stone was located. There, Rainblack laid down and closed her eyes. Usually StarClan would send sleep upon her so that she may speak with them. This time, though, was different. Her eyes were closed but dreams did not come. She just laid there, awake. "StarClan, I need to speak with you. Why won't you contact me?" She tried to ask nicely and not snap. There was no response. Just the sounds of night filled her ears. In a far off distance, an owl hooted in a tree and the rustling of nocturnal creatures such as raccoons and possums surrounded her. Rainblack sat up, opening her eyes. She was worried about StarClan not contacting her. Or maybe those... dreams were them trying to tell her something. But why wouldn't they now? At the most sacred place for them?

Rainblack sighed and headed back to camp, her tail down as she entered her den and plopped into her nest. She tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. Her mind was exhausted but her body was wide awake. So she decided to lay there at the mouth of the den, her muzzle resting on her front legs, and waited for the sun to rise.

...

Rainblack was out in the forest collecting herbs that she was short on. Well, the herbs that she could find at least in the middle of leafbare. _I am getting too old for this. _She thought to herself but yet refused to take on a pup as an apprentice. It had been a moon since the last nightmare haunted her sleeping world. Rainblack tried to convince herself that it was just that. A nightmare and nothing else. But something deep inside of her told her that it was something far more sinister.

Rainblack picked up the herbs she had found and headed back to camp. As she entered, she heard a howl. Now, being a wolf living in a pack howls were common but this one was not a hunting howl, or a howl to let the others know where one is at. No, this howl was one of panic. Rainblack dropped the herbs immediately and tried to pinpoint where it had come from.

"Rainblack!" She turned around to see one of the apprentices, a red wolf by the name of Foxpaw.

"What is it, pup?" She asked hastily. She didn't have time for nonsense.

"It's Jadestar," Foxpaw said. Now the old she-wolf could see terror in the young pup's eyes. "She has been attacked! I don't know what by but it looks bad!" Jadestar was the leader of FateClan. A young but confident black she-wolf.

"Where is she at!" Rainblack knew that she had to get to the leader's side. When Foxpaw didn't spit it out, she snapped. "Come on, pup! This is a matter of life or death!"

"Follow me, I will take you to her." The young apprentice said. Rainblack grabbed some supplies in her den and followed Foxpaw out of camp and back into the forest. It wad hard to keep up with the young energetic wolf but Rainblack knew that she had to for Jadestar. It seemed like forever running past tree after tree. The healer's heart thudded against her chest at the thought of what could happen.

Finally, Foxpaw stopped in a clearing. There, Rainblack caught sight of the bloody body of their Clan leader. She rushed to Jadestar's side, horrified. The black she-wolf's body was broken and madded with blood. There was a large hole in her chest and two more on both her back legs. That was where all of the blood had come from. _No... no... this can't... my nightmare... _Rainblack dropped the herbs she had brought and stuck her muzzle in Jadestar's fur. She couldn't hear a heartbeat. The young leader was gone. There was no amount of herbs that could bring her back. She looked at Foxpaw. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"We were out hunting..." the apprentice was trembling from head to tail. Rainblack scooted some thyme leaves to her to help the shock. Foxpaw lapped them up before continuing.

"A-And we heard something... like a crack of thunder only louder... Jadestar told me to hide in the bushes while she went to check it out. I did as told and that wad when _it _appeared. Some sort of beast with no fur except for a patch on its head. It stood on its long hind legs like a bear. A long shiny thing protruded from one of its front legs. There was another loud crack and Jadestar whimpered in pain. Blood gushed from her back leg. There was another bang and her other leg was hit. I could see her strength failing. That was when she lunged, but the creature was faster. There was another loud bang and Jadestar fell..."

Rainblack looked horrified. What the pup had just described was her nightmare. Only in her nightmare the whole Clan was attacked by these monsters, falling one by one leaving only her standing. _I should have warned her... I could have prevented this. I vow to not let the rest of the Clan fall like this. _

...

Back at camp Rainblack dismally climbed the rock used to address the pack. She howled for a meeting to be called and quickly looked away so not to meet the horrified eyes of the other wolves saw their leader. She could hear their horrific gasps and frantic mutters. She waited until they had all appeared before speaking. Though she still didn't meet their eyes.

"Today a tragedy has happened. Something unthinkable has happened to Jadestar." Rainblack could hear silence among the Clan members. Fear came off them in waves, tainting the air. "Sadly, we have no time to grieve. We must leave our home for our own safety." More mutters. Her ear twitched to show she wanted them to speak only after she was done. "We must go before these beasts find us. We may have not have been able to save Jadestar..." _I could have... _she thought but pushed it out of her mind. It wasn't the time to be beating herself up. After all how was she to know it was a vision.

"Where are we to go!" One of the wolves spoke up.

"We will find somewhere, pup." Rainblack urged. "Packs have moved before." Rainblack suddenly stopped speaking. A vision flashed before her of a peaceful place. A beautiful pine forest and crystal clear lake booming with prey. StarClan had spoken. She pointed her muzzle to the south, toward the sunset. "I have heard rumors of a home several sunrises away where no monsters roam. There is a nice patch of forest and a lake. Plenty of prey."

There were still mutters of doubt among the Clan.

"The elders won't make it!" A wolf cried.

"What about the pups!" Cried another.

"Enough," Rainblack snapped. "If we stay here we will all die. We _must _leave." This time it was a clear demand. After that, the wolves grew silent. "Now, I suggest we rest tonight, eat plenty, and leave in the morning. I have strengthening herbs for the pups and elders." She climbed down and started to prep her leader's body for burial.

...

The next morning the Clan headed out, Rainblack leading them in the direction that StarClan had pointed out for them. She hated to leave their leader behind but her mate and deputy would make a strong leader. He remained strong though he grieved for his mate. Rainblack could tell it in the way he stayed silent the journey. But she was sure that he could take care of the pack. Even in the years after she was gone.

And so the Clan survived with the help of Rainblack.

**Sorry I couldn't go into more detail but this is a one shot. Please do not write mean reviews. This is meant as a tribute to my friend Demon. May she be happy and pain free wherever she may be now. She will be remembered by her family and friends.**

**- Storm -**


End file.
